Zoffee Cafe
by Suki87
Summary: ONE-SHOT/\/\/\Sakura goes to her uncles coffee shop everyday to see her crush. Sai got a job at a coffee shop after learning his crush went there. SaiSaku SakuSai SaiSakura SakuraSai SaiSaku SakuSai! slight SasuSaku


**Me: Ok, so I really intended for this to be a nice story…but im listening to deathcore… so I have no idea how it will turn out…**

**Sakura: im surprised you even know what deathcore is**

**Me: HEY! Its ****Elysia OKAY! They are freakin awesome!**

**Sakura: see the music is working, your getting mad**

**Me: That's why I love music! Like Metro Station, and Yellow Card, and BC13, and random core things…**

**Sakura: -**sigh**- Suki doesn't own Naruto, its characters, and didn't make any money from writing this fiction…if she did make money, she wouldn't be here, she would be at the mall, at spencers**

**Me: YEA SPENCERS!! Some freaky 30 year old was flirting with my friend in there! 0.o scariest day of my life… he said things...wrong things...we ran away screaming rape! :3 i love the mall**

* * *

Zoffee Cafe

* * *

Every day after school, Sakura would go to her favorite coffee shop and get a half calf mocha latte, and she had been doing it for a year or two now. She would go there, and for some reason it would take her a lot of time to drink one cup of coffee, seeing as she only left the shop when the employee told her it was time to close.

She did her homework there, texted and talked to all her friends there, and spent some of her weekends there. Ok, so you may be thinking, it's JUST a coffee shop right?

Well here ya go, reasons why she went there everyday, stayed as longs as she could, oh, and always sat in the table farthest from the counter…

She went there because it was nice and quaint. She could get work done, have it done, and spend the rest of the night doing whatever. Its always had a nice atmosphere and a good smell, why won't it, it was a coffee shop people!

She always had fun there. It had free Wi-Fi, always a good up. They never minded her there, and she was able to do whatever she wanted, but why not, her uncle owned the place. She could do whatever she wanted, and she liked it that way, but she kept herself in line, pinching her self when the urge to jump over the counter and spray everyone with whipped cream came on…

And of course, she went there everyday, stayed there, and waited until the last moment, to see him…

DUH

Today was no different. Just the usual, a half calf mocha latte, far table, some homework, and her favorite employee!

Of course, he was always working the weekdays, saving up for who knows what. Sakura would stare, glace, and glare down any girl that dared linger at the counter any longer than she needed, today… was no different.

Sakura cursed under her breath as her rival in everything, Ino, walked in the front door and went right to the counter, but not without giving Sakura a 'friendly' death glare. Which Sakura happily returned. Ino hopped near the counter, catching the register's attention. "Hello, Ino-san."

Ino smiled at him. "Why hello, Sai-kun, I didn't know you worked here."

Sai smiled back at her, but Ino was having trouble telling if it was real, or another fake. "What would you like today?"

Ino leaned over the counter and stared at the menu behind him. "How bout a half calf mocha latte?"

Sai grinned. "My favorite." Sai went to work on her drink while Ino watched him closely.

Sakura's mouth hit the floor. He got her the same drink a few minutes ago and he didn't say anything! Why was it her he had to ignore?! "Stupid pig…"

Ino turned around and smirked at Sakura, who was trying to glare her down. Ino's smirked widened, and she knew today would be fun. Sai returned and handed her the oh-so special drink. "Here ya go, that'll be 3.76, please."

Ino pulled out her purse, tipped it, and dropped her wallet on the floor. "Oh sorry, let me get that…" Ino's sentence trailed off and her bent down it front of Sai and retrieved her wallet, smirking and looking up aat Sakura, who was gaping at her from across the room.

Ino gave him the money. "Here you go, Sai-kun. So how long have you worked here?"

Sai shook his head to bring him down to earth. _'Ino had a nice as-' _"Oh, just a little more than a year or two." Sai shook his head again and went back to the register, checking if any more customers were coming to save him from his torture.

Ino giggled and took a quick sip of her coffee. She quickly handed Sai a small paper and walked out the door. Sai looked at the paper and opened it: **Saw you staring, 850-1324 Ino **(I made it up, its not my mine, my friends, or anyone I know! DON'T CALL, unless you want I guess…to see who picks up or something…)

Sai closed the paper and put it in his back pocket.

Sakura had had enough! She got up and went directly to the counter. "SAI!"

Sai turned around and bowed. "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Its ok Sai, do you know why Ino did all that stuff?"

Sai reluctantly took the paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "She gave me this…"

Sakura looked it over. She clenched her teeth and ripped the paper in two, eating it.

Yup

You read right.

She ate, the paper…

Sai was staring at her, before he started laughing. One of those laughs that spill out even though you were trying to keep it in. Sakura glared at him and retreated back to her table, ignoring his stares, and completely missing the fact that he was blushing since she went up to him.

Sai sighed and started cleaning everything. He had seen Sakura there every day since he started working there. It wasn't hard for them to become friends, or friends ish… sorta. He thought of her was a good friend, he didn't have many though.

If you count random girls that would come up to him and ask him out friends, than yes, he had millions of friends. But Sakura never talked to him, never gave him her number, never flirted with him, and she never tried to get closer to him than they already were.

For that, he liked her.

Not like, like, one of those petty crushes, no not that. You could say he loved her. Of course, he had no idea what that meant, he just always knew that he had to do what she wanted, and sometimes he felt that she didn't want to talk to him.

So he would ignore her and talk to someone else, but only for her sake.

Sometimes he wondered if she ever felt the same way, but he doubted it. A straight A, popular, beautiful girl like her could never like a transfer student like him.

So he stay away from her at school, tended not to talk to her at work, and didn't tell her to leave at the end of the day… well… not in so many words.

No, he knew she didn't love him.

Just like how Sakura knew he didn't love her the way she loved him huh?

Stupid people never talk…Just talking can help you figure that stuff out!

That's what im gonna make them do.

Talk

--

By the end of the day, Sakura was done with all her work and was waiting for Sai to come over and tell her to leave, if she could just here his voice, she would be good until the next day when she would be able to talk to him again.

Sai saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He had to tell her to leave, so he hopped the counter and sat down at her table with her, startling her. "Hello, Sakura."

Ok, Sai was talking to her. Just stay calm, and talk back to him. "What do you want?" NOT LIKE THAT!

Sai leaned back in the chair, trying not to look scared. "I just thought you should know that I have to close up."

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Sorry Sai, but can you really close without showing me how to make a half calf mocha latte?"

Sai smirked and held Sakura's hand, leading her to the counter, trying to hide his blush. His heart beating out of his chest, his hands shaking, trying not to make everything completely noticeable.

Sakura blushed. _'He's holding my hand…'_ "S-Sai you really don't have to, i-if you don't want to."

Sai looked back at her and smiled, making her stomach flip. "But Sakura, I do want to."

Sai led her behind the counter. He started the coffee machine while Sakura hopped up on the counter and watched him work. Sai was having more trouble than usual. Knowing that Sakura was behind him, watching him work… it made him nervous. He wanted his coffee to be the best one he ha- "Soooo, Sai? Do you enjoy working here?"

Sakura's voice made him jump, spilling a few grounded coffee beans in the ground. Hearing her giggle and laugh at the mess he made, made it worse. "I-I do. I get to see new faces. All my friends I met through serving them here."

Sakura frowned. She knew he didn't have many friends, and by his standards she wouldn't be good enough for him. "So, want a promotion?"

Sai jumped again, dropping all the coffee he had just cleaned up. "Y-You asked…but…you…I…HUH?"

Sakura frowned further. _'So being nice won't work on him huh…'_ Sakura hopped off the counter, grabbed a few cups, and filled them to the brim with coffee. "So, how do you make those lattes?"

Sai smiled and grabbed a cup from her, pouring it out in the sink. "All wrong!"

Sakura pouted and drank half of one of the cups, burning her entire mouth. "So then how do you make it?"

"Stand in front of the machine." Sakura did and looked back at him, waiting for more instructions. "Now fill a cup a little less than half way."

Sakura grabbed a cup and turned the knob to fill it up, nothing came out. "It doesn't work." Sakura pulled hander, nothing happened.

Sai stepped behind her and placed his hand on hers. "Like this." He pulled the knob out, and a small stream of mocha coffee flow put into the cup. Sakura blushed, not watching what was happening. All she noticed was the steady sound of her heart about to break through her ribs and fly across the room.

Sai pushed the knob back in, and led Sakura to all different creams, still behind her. "The top left carton, don't drop it."

Sakura snorted and held the carton over the cup. "How much?"

Sai placed his hand on hers again. "Just enough to get it a little more than half."

Sakura blushed again and tried to shake him off her. "I got it, I don't need help pouring cream."

"Oh, but this is enjoyable."

"Pervert." Sakura poured the milk, Sai still holding on to her. Sakura put everything down. "Its doesn't look like the ones I always get, to empty."

Sai chuckled and moved away from her. "That's were it gets fun."

Sakura look at him confused. "What do you mean fun? Its just a latte."

Sai poked her forehead and smiled, watching her pout. "Nope, not to me. Now you can do whatever you want with that. It's still a latte; you just need to use a little imagination. Draw something in it."

Sakura poked him back and handed him the cup. "What would I draw in a cup of coffee?"

Sai smirked and picked up the chocolate syrup. "How 'bout… a kitty?" Sai moved the syrup over the cup, expertly using it to draw a small cat, rubbing its eyes in the white foam. "How's this?"

Sakura looked down in amazement, suddenly pointing a finger at his face. "NOW I REMEMBER! You're in my art class!! That's where I see you every day!"

Sai frowned, moving her finger away from his face. He was in her math and English class too. Just more proof she didn't like him. "Yea, so that's how I make my coffee."

Sakura poked him again. "How bout something else? Say… a parrot?"

Sai smirked and pour cream in the cup, erasing his kitty. He then drew a parrot on a chocolate branch. "How this?"

Sakura poured cream on it and stuck her tongue out at him. "How bout a person?"

Sai looked at her, knowing what he would do. He drew her, with chocolate. He make it the best her could. He handed it over to her, blushing. "I-Its you."

Sakura laughed. "It looks like a mutated pig."

Sai looked down and frowned, before Sakura started laughing more. "I was kidding Sai! It does look like me. But I'm afraid we ran out of space for more art. The cup is full and delicious! "

Sai turned to her and smiled. "I have to close now, please leave."

Sakura frowned and put a lid on her coffee, taking a sip. "Whatever." Sakura moved to walk past him, but Sai taught her wrist. "Sai, let me go."

Sai kept looking down, not willing to even look at her. "No. Sakura, I always thought you would be someone I could get along with well. But I guess not. I also thought I liked you, but its obvious you don't like me at all."

Sakura stared at him wide eyed. "WHAT?!"

Sai cringed and let her go, taking a step back. "Sorry to have waited your time, you may go."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. _'So he likes me, that's good. But now he thinks I don't like him. HOW DO I FIX THIS?!_

_**Kiss him**_

_Damn and I thought I got rid of you._

_**YOU CANT GER RID YOU ME! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_Oh shut up and help me! What do I do?!_

_**Kiss him**_

_Other than that?_

_**Kiss him**_

_GRRRR_

_**Shut up and kiss him!!**_

Sai pushed Sakura towards the door. But Sakura stopped him, and turned to look at him. "Sai, I don't get it, but I really do li-"

Sai stopped her and opened the door for her. "I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and moved his hand away. "No Sai! I have to say that I really lik-"

Sai raised his hand again and started pushing Sakura out the door. "Sakura, it can wait."

Sakura pouted and poked him. "I LIK Y-"

"IT CAN WAIT!"

"No SAI! God damnit, it can't wait! Im trying to say that I LOV-"

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned and Sai non other than Sasuke Uchiha standing behind her, wearing his trade mark smirk. "Sakura, would you mind a ride home?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I was sorta talking to Sai here."

Sakura frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Which was very hard, and muscular (cough cough nudge nudge wink wink hint hint, and if you didn't all get that I WAS LYING).

Sai frowned. _'Sakura never said she had a boyfriend…' _Sai put of his best fake smile and twitched slightly. "I'm sure Sakura would love I ride home from her boyfriend."

Sakura and Sasuke gaped at him. Sakura looked back between Sai and Sasuke. Okay, which one was her boyfriend? Just then, Sasuke pulled her closer to him. "Good thinking Sai, I'm sure Sakura could use I guy I like me." (…EW)

Sakura pushed him away and kicked him in a very… unpleasant…place. Sasuke groaned and fell over on the floor curled in a little ball.

Sai stared at her. "Why did you kick him?"

Sakura was still fuming and trying her best not to kick him too. "Because I don't love him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, Sai!"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and took a step away from him.

Sai turned his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed and cupped his face in her hands. "It means that I love you!" Sakura pulled his face onto her and kissed him. After a few minutes of him not responding, Sakura pulled back. "Sai, what's wrong? Do you, not like me?"

Sai came back down to earth and blushed. "S-Sorry Sakura I was thinking."

"About what?"

Sai blushed harder, looking a little farther down…

Sakura flushed and smacked him over his head. "SAI?!"

"S-Sorry." Sai copied Sakura, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Sakura melted against in and pushed back. Sai had no idea what to do… but on instinct his tongue slipped into Sakura's mouth, glided across hers, and led an expedition into the great unknown! Sakura moaned into the kiss, getting light headed.

After a few more minutes of that, they broke apart, panting. Sai and amazed and Sakura looked like she was about to faint. Sakura straightened up and fixed her jacket, kissing Sai again. "See ya tomorrow, Sai-kun."

Sakura started walking away, but her legs were like jell-o and she stumbled and almost fell.

Sai chuckled. "Was I that good?!"

"NO!" Sakura turned and glared at him, before stumbling away.

Sai turned and walked back into café. But not without loosing all feeling in his legs and slamming face first into the door. He could've sworn her heard someone laughing in the back round, probably me…or Sakura…or both…

* * *

**Me: YESHY!**

**Sakura: W-o-w…**

**Me: hugs not drugs Sakura. Put that out**

**Sakura: -.- you gave it too me**

**Me: LIAR**

**Sakura: who cares. –**hugs me**-**

**Me: ?**

**Sakura: hugs not drugs…**

**Me: ANYWAY! If you are also a Inuyasha fan, imma be writing a ShippoxRin friendship fic! What do you think?**

**Shippo: A human? But im a fox!**

**Me: YESH! I cute little fox demon any girl would fall in love with! Or want as a pet…**

**Shippo: 0-0 why are you lookin at me like that?**

**Me: -**hides leash behind back**- … no reason**

**Sakura: w-o-w**

**Me: -**tackles Shippo and puts a leash on him**- BUWHAHAHAHAH**

**Shippo: im a dog… WHHHAAAAAAA**

**Me: SO KAIWAII, so people what do you think? Im also writing a GaaSaku and a ItaSaku! But they long and might take a while and I want to finish up some other stories before I get post these ones…**

**Sakura: Imma end this before something goes wrong**

**Me: 0-0 THE YIDISH HAVE COME TO TAKE ME BACK TO ANTARTICA! –**runs in circles screaming and waving arms, dragging Shippo behind me**-**

**Sakura: … that so figures…**

**Yidish guy: SUKI! Come out with your hands up and we will not open fire!**

**Me: You'll never take me alive, coppers! –**runs out into the forest**-**

**Sakura: Ok since WHEN were we in Africa?! TIGER 0-0 SUKI! You got a jacked up imagination!!**

**Me: :3 I know right…**


End file.
